


I saw it first!

by Highwaytoyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, DVD rental AU, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirty!Ian, M/M, Nervous!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwaytoyes/pseuds/Highwaytoyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has had a long week, and just wants to relax at home with a beer and a movie. Ian just happens to be in the rental store, looking at the action section, when he sees the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. So, naturally, he just has to introduce himself...</p>
<p>Based on prompt: Ian and Mickey are in a video renting store and they're reaching for the same DVD and Ian thinks Mickey's hot, so he tries to flirt with him. But Mickey's so clueless, so Ian gets frustrated and like blurts out something like: "since you're not getting my hinting and I'm tired of waiting for us to get old, so you and I should have sex, like right now." and Ian drags Mickey out of the store. Plus nervous!Mickey is always a plus ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw it first!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Renmiriffx, so so much for this prompt! I loved writing it, and I really hope that you like it. I hope this is what you wanted, love!

What a fucking week.

Mickey had run all over the place, trying to make up for his shit boss's mistake, and getting yelled at for not doing it fast enough. Honestly, its a miracle he hadn't blown up and quit. If he didn't need the job so badly, he would have. When he finally left work on Friday, he was keyed up, stressed as hell, and just needed to fucking relax.

On his way home, he passed by a brand new DVD rental place. He'd been meaning to check it out, but hadn't had the time to. He slowed to a stop, thinking, 'What I need is a nice beer and a good action movie.' Mickey smiled, relaxing minutely at the thought of it. Without another thought, he pulled the door open, stepping into the air conditioned movie palace.

\--------------------------------------------

Ian had been walking home from the diner, where he'd met up with his brother for a late lunch. 

When he had left the diner, he remembered passing a new DVD rental on the way and decided to step in and see what he could find. Ian needed something new to watch anyway, he's watched everything in his apartment way too many times. He walked up the the door, pulling it open. He stepped in, smiling at the employee at the register. He looked around, finally spotting the action section. Classic action movies were always his guilty pleasure.

That is, until he walked into the aisle to see the hottest guy ever. 

Looking at him, he could see himself dropping to his knees and worshipping this man. His type is normal everything this guy isn't, but I guess that explains why his relationships didn't last. This guy was short, pale, dark hair, and grumpy looking. Never had he ever seen grumpy look so precious. The guy was scanning over the movies, his bottom lip pinched between his teeth, and Ian felt weak in the knees. 'I wonder what his eyes look like...' Ian held back a smirk as he moved in closer. He stood next to the guy, not looking at him at all, pretending to scan over the same group of movies. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the guy reach for a movie close to him. He raised his hand and placed it on the movie as soon as the other guy touched it. "Hey, I saw it first." Oh god, his voice. So gruff and sexy... Would it be bad if Ian just threw this guy over his shoulder and ran with him? Fuck, idiot, talk! 

"Oh yeah? Don't you see something else you want more?" Nice, Ian. He mentally gave himself a Hugh five as he looked at the guy full in the face. Holy shit. His eyes. They're the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen! Jesus, he NEEDS this guy to come home with him. Like, yesterday. The guy quirked his eyebrow at him (Jesus Christ...!) and snarked back, "Um, no." 

Oh, come on....

\-------------------------------------------

Mickey tried his best not to swallow too thinkly. The guy in front of him was so hot. He never thought he had a ginger fetish, but he's pretty fuckin' sure he does now.

The guy was largely built, but still relatively lean. He was covered in faint freckles, had firey red hair, and had green eyes that just screamed mischief and sex. Wait, what did he say? Shit, shit, get it together, Mick! "Um, no." Yeah, smooth. Fuck. 

The guys shoulders dipped a bit, before perking up and smiling. "Well, why don't we compromise? What do you say? Maybe I could take it now, and you can get it from me, or vice versa... Or we could watch it together..?" Mickey furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Look man, I've had a long week, and I don't have the patience for this shit." The guy's eyes brightened as he replied, "Oh, really?" He leaned against the movie rack, leaning into Mickey's space. Mickey did his best not to back up. Or throw himself at the guy. God, he's hot... I wonder if he tops... Focus, asshole! "You just wanting to relieve some stress? Relax a little?" Mickey cocked his head slightly, "Yeah... The fuck you getting at, man?"

The guy stared at him for a second before huffing and exclaiming, "For fucks sake, since you're obviously not getting my hints, and I'm tired of waiting, how about this. We get the movie, I take you to my house, fuck you up against the wall, and then watch the fucking movie after we catch our breath, what do you say?"

\-----------------------------------------

He fucked up. Shit! Ian really should have eased into that better. Now he scared him away! Fuck, he's not saying anything...The guy was just standing there, mouth gaping open, eyes wide. Ian almost wanted to try and take it back, but it was too late for that. Shit, I lost him, he thought miserably. 

Just then, the guy shook his head slightly, brain seeming to catch up. The guy looked down at his hands, still on the movie, and then looked up at Ian through his eye lashes. He moved closer and whispered, "Well, shit. Why didn't you just say so?"

Excuse? Did he just say that? Or is Ian hearing things. Ian stood in shock before moving his eyes to gaze at the guy. The guy was smirking sexily at him. Oh yes. It's happening. Ian schooled his features into a matching grin and replied, "I'm Ian."

The hot guy moved closer still, answering, "Mickey. You wanna lead the way to the counter?" 

Ian winked, pulling out his wallet and walking towards the counter to pay.

\------------------------------------

As the movie credits rolled, Ian turned his head to look at the brunet sleeping with his head on his shoulder and smiled. He left the movie store with a good lay in mind, but Mickey was much more than that. He was funny, sexy as hell, and was someone he wanted to be with, get to know. 

Ian lay out on the couch, bringing Mickey down to lie on his chest. Ian pressed a light kiss into Mickey's hair before shutting his eyes as well. The last thing he felt before falling asleep was Mickey snuffling into his chest, squeezing him tight.

If Ian had known that going to a movie rental place led to hot sex and a possible relationship, he would have gone ages ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? Do you like? I know its a little short, sorry about that. I hope you liked it anyway! Again, thanks for the prompt, it was super cute.   
> Of course, I hope everyone enjoyed it! You're all welcome to send me a prompt if you want, I love it! I also really love reading comments and getting kudos... Hint hint. Lol you can also find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free, so feel free to find me and message me. I might be socially awkward in real life, but fandom family is totally different. Love you guys!


End file.
